Gonzalo Menendez
|birthplace = Miami, FL |family = |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Gonzalo Menendez is an American actor who first came to prominence as Spree Killer Clavo Cruz in CSI: Miami. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Menendez portrayed FBI agent Josh Cramer in the Season One episode "Natural Born Killer". He then reprised the role in the Season Two episode "Honor Among Thieves". Filmography *Gang Related (2014) as Diego Diaz *Grimm (2014) as Jim McCabe *Perception (2013) as C.J. Delgado *Breaking Bad (2011-2013) as Detective Kalanchoe (3 episodes) *Police Guys (2013) as Mr. Continuity *The Young and the Restless (2013) as Bob (4 episodes) *Touch (2013) as Cooper *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Sheriff Anderson *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Det. Curtis Conlee (17 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Det. Robin Monroe *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) as Cop in Manhole *Savages (2012) as Hernando/Cartel Associate *Desecrated (2012) as Ben *Beautiful People (2012) as Sanchez *Ringer (2012) as FBI Agent Roy *Harry's Law (2011-2012) as Detective Garcia (4 episodes) *Luck (2012) as Technician *The Ropes (2012) as Les (14 episodes) *God's Country (2012) as Pastor Tinsley *Act of Valor (2012) as Commander Pedros *Fanboy (2011) as Josh Goldman (short) *The Closer (2011) as Mateo Rios *Interrogation (2010) as Officer (short) *Bones (2010) as Chris Markham *The Event (2010) as Dan Taylor (5 episodes) *Saving Grace (2010) as U.S. Marshal Patrick Gonzalez *House M.D. (2010) as Stuart *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Jose Taro *The Mentalist (2010) as L.J. Keeling *Dark Blue (2009) as Johnny Moosa *Blue (2009) as Solomon *12 Rounds (2009) as Ray Santiago *How to Be a Serial Killer (2008) as Officer Chavez *Cane (2007) as Chicho (4 episodes) *Burn Notice (2007) as Lucio Velasquez *Standoff (2007) as Mike Delgado *Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) as Lieutenant *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2005-2007) TV episodes - Agent Josh Cramer *Fracture (2007) as Uniform Cop *Numb3rs (2007) as Victor Morelos *CSI: Miami (2003-2007) as Clavo Cruz (4 episodes) *Damages (2006) as Ray Rosario *The Unit (2006) as Vasquez *Cold Case (2006) as Ramiro *CSI: NY (2006) as Gus Drood *E-Ring (2005) as Agent Danny Marco *Threshold (2005) as Javier Fernandez *The Lost City (2005) as Fidel Castro *The Island (2005) as Dept. of Operations Technician *Strong Medicine (2005) as Henry Morales *Nip/Tuck (2005) as Gabriel Tejera *24 (2004) as Pablo (2 episodes) *Line of Fire (2004) as Stranger *The Blues (2003) as Ezmeralda *Port Charles (2003) as J.D. *She Spies (2002) as Miguel (uncredited) *The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest (2002) as Security Guard #2 *The District (2002) as Jorge Santoro *NYPD Blue (2002) as Mike Menendez *Philly (2001) as Orlando Medina *Blow (2001) as Ramon Ochoa *JAG (1998-2000) as Lt. Rojas/Young Marine (2 episodes) *The Rowdy Girls (2000) as Esteban *Pacific Blue (2000) as Gun Dealer *Fighting Gravity (1998) as Marlon *Sliders (1998) as Jorge *Moesha (1998) as Phone Guy *Players (1997) as Rigo *Death in Granada (1996) as Young Man *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1995) as Bully 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs